


Hen Llinge

by British_Umbrella



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Elvish, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Umbrella/pseuds/British_Umbrella
Summary: Пожелание скорейшей мучительной смерти Роше смог бы понять, а вот признания в любви и Иорвет не укладываются в голове.
Relationships: Iorveth & Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 5





	Hen Llinge

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на челлендж в Заметки флотзамского стражника
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-174291285_2723 - пост с чудесным артом

— Esseath en me laest*, — говорит Иорвет, насмешливо смотря на Вернона. Их окружают эльфские лучники, готовые нашпиговать человека стрелами словно ежа. Скоя’таэли выглядят напряженными, хмурятся и переглядываются между собой, желая обсудить слова командира. Только их лидер спокоен и собран, скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит Роше прямо в глаза, кажется дотягиваясь взглядом до глубины души. Человек отвечает ему тем же. Он собран и готов броситься в бой, а эльфская непонятная болтовня лишь раздражает, даже больше чем красноречивые обвинения человечества во всех грехах на всеобщем. Но Вернон сейчас в меньшинстве — чертовы белки заметили его раньше, чем он их, а потому приходится ждать, не нарываясь. 

— Я не говорю на вашем языке, — недовольно выплевывает Роше, хмуря брови и крепче сжимая в руке меч. Вся его поза — напряжение и сосредоточенность, готовые в любой момент выплеснуться. Иорвет молчит в ответ, треплет нервы. Улыбается пугающе и немного безумно, а потом отзывает своих белок. Уходит, оставляя человека недоумевать.

* * *

— Me a’baeth**, — шепчет Иорвет, смотря на возвышающегося над ним человека. Его не волнует нож, находящийся опасно близко к уху и рука в кожаной перчатке без пальцев, что цепко сжимает его горло. Голос от давления на шею звучит ниже и глуше, но эльф не обращает внимания, продолжает говорить на Старшей речи. А Вернон медлит, слушая слова, которые не может понять.

— Говори на всеобщем! — человек давит на шею сильнее, заставляя эльфа хрипеть. Но тот не замолкает и не переходит на понятный Роше язык. Только усмешка его становится шире — он может говорить все, что приходит ему на ум, оставляя Вернона теряться в неведении.

Человек раздражен — давит сильнее, подносит нож к щеке, но не режет, не душит и не хочет убивать бесящего его эльфа. Только вслушивается в его низкий шепот и медленно разжимает хватку на шее, словно загипнотизированный словами на Старшей речи.

— Я убью тебя… позже, — ворчливо произносит он.

— Neen, — в ответ слышен хриплый, надрывный смех.

* * *

В дерево в паре шагов от Роше вонзается стрела с привязанной к ней запиской. Человек оглядывается недовольно, но стрелка поблизости не видит — затаился где-то на деревьях наверное, сволочь. Никто не нападает на него больше, так что Вернон тянется к стреле, отвязывая клочок бумаги. Выражение его лица становится невероятно хмурым, когда он всматривается в каллиграфически красиво написанные слова на Старшей речи — Essea chailleann, mo minnann dh'oine.

Он убирает записку за пазуху и достает меч, зовет чертового Иорвета, но тот не показывается ему на глаза. Прячется в своем лесу так, как способны лишь эльфы. И по прошествии получаса Вернон не находит старого врага, а потому громко посылает в пешее эротическое решившую развлечься за его счет белку.

Записка кажется жжет кожу через слои ткани и кольчугу. С ней проще, чем с брошенными Иорветом ранее непонятными фразами — можно найти какого-нибудь городского эльфа и узнать перевод. Так он и поступает оказываясь в городе — подходит к одному из торговцев в квартале нелюдей. Тот вздрагивает, нервно одергивает простенькую рубаху, теребит рукава — командир карательного отряда у порога сбивает с толку и пугает эльфа. Вернону наплевать на его страх, у него есть дела поважнее — понять, что от него хочет Иорвет. Потому он довольно резко протягивает торговцу письмо и просит в приказной манере перевести его.

— Я скучал, — запинаясь произносит тот, — мой… Любимый человек.

Роше кивает, отбирает записку, не выкидывая ее, а снова пряча ее за пазухой. Пожелание скорейшей мучительной смерти он смог бы понять, признания в любви и Иорвет не укладываются в голове.

Это нужно обдумать.

* * *

Роше вновь оказывается во Флотзаме спустя пару месяцев — прибывает сюда сам, без приказов, идет с пристани сразу же в лес. Тот безмолвствует — белки не показываются, но скорее всего следят за ним, доносят о прибытии человека своему командиру. Вернон уверен в этом. Издалека он слышит звуки флейты и шагает уже увереннее, зная, что его ждут. Мелодия выводит его к уединенной поляне и эльфу, что кажется не замечает человека, а целиком поглощенный музыкой сидит на нижней ветке, играя пронзительно-тоскливую мелодию. Роше останавливается и облокачивается на дерево. Ждет, даже пытается проникнуться красотой.

— Ceádmil, mo minne***, — говорит он, как только звуки флейты замирают. Иорвета наверняка корежит от его произношения, ну и пусть, главное — что именно он произносит.

Эльф замирает, прищуривая глаз, молчит.

— Думал, я не переведу записку? — хмыкает Вернон, прищуриваясь. — Удивлен, что я сам явился в твой лес?

Иорвет медленно убирает флейту, спрыгивает с ветки и неторопливо подходит к человеку. Отчего-то Роше кажется, что поведи он сейчас разговор неверно будет утыкан стрелами словно еж. Эльф может говорить ему слова любви, но не верит в ответные и не ждет взаимности.

— Да, признаться, я удивлен… И тому, что ты ее перевел — тоже. Более того — польщен, — губы Иорвета искривляются в улыбке. — И что ты предлагаешь делать с этим дальше?

— Без понятия, белка, — с усмешкой произносит Вернон и подходит к нему. — Но хочу это узнать.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ты — мое сердце
> 
> ** Поцелуй меня
> 
> *** Здравствуй, моя любовь


End file.
